epiphany
by murasacchibara
Summary: collection of Ichigo and Rukia's AUs — warning inside
1. Chapter 1 - glass sneakers

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, I only write this fanfiction and I won't gain any profit with this fanfiction.

 **Warning:** OOC, typos, incoherent plot, many plot-holes, etc... please click back if you don't like it

 **Note:** Modern Cinderella AU

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - glass sneakers_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang murid pendiam. Berkacamata tebal, tidak terkenal, kutu buku, tidak menarik, tidak pernah berbaur, hal-hal itu yang biasa murid-murid lainnya pikirkan jika melihat Rukia. Sehari-hari ia habiskan waktunya membaca buku di perpustakaan, tak heran jika namanya selalu berada di peringkat tiga besar sekolah.

"Sebal, deh! Dia itu… Rukia, kau dengar aku tidak?" dengus Momo Hinamori, sahabat Rukia—sekaligus satu-satunya teman dekat Rukia.

"Ssst. Momo, pelankan suaramu," sambung Rukia, bersamaan dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka sembari meletakkan satu telunjuk di depan bibir.

Momo dengan reflek menutup mulutnya, kemudian bersandar ke kursi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Rukia, besok aku dan klub memasak akan mengadakan kelas memasak untuk umum, jadi murid selain anggota klub bisa ikut mencoba. Apa kau mau datang?" tanya Momo.

"Aku akan sangat senang, tapi maafkan aku, Momo, aku tidak bisa ikut. Besok aku mau belajar," ucap Rukia sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

Momo mengerucutkan bibir. "Apakah kau tidak bosan belajar setiap hari? Sekali-sekali ikutlah kegiatan-kegiatan lain, barangkali kau juga bisa berkenalan dengan teman baru," tutur Momo sambil menghela napas. "Aku mau kehidupan SMA sahabatku ini lebih berwarna, tahu."

"Nah, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Nilai yang memenuhi sudah cukup bagiku," balas Rukia pendek, membuat Momo melantunkan 'buuu' pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti aku mau makan di toko es krim yang baru buka beberapa minggu yang lalu itu, apakah kau mau ikut? Aku yang traktir, deh!" ajak Momo dengan tatapan mata memohon.

Rukia pun akhirnya menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku juga ingin mencoba es krim yang dijual di toko itu," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat senyum Momo juga merekah.

"Yes! Kalau begitu, setelah pulang sekolah pukul…" Sebelum Momo sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang penjaga perpustakaan kembali mendelik tajam ke arahnya sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir sambil menggumamkan 'ssst' dengan cukup keras.

* * *

Rukia berlari dengan cepat menuju stasiun. Ia buru-buru menempelkan kartu keretanya ke gate stasiun, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju tangga underpass untuk menuju ke jalur kereta seberang.

 _Gara-gara aku keasyikan mengobrol bersama Momo, aku jadi lupa waktu. Rukia, kau bodoh_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Karena tergesa-gesa dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, Rukia terpeleset di salah satu anak tangga. "Aaa—" Tubuh mungilnya sudah pasti jatuh jika sebuah tangan tidak menggenggam tangannya dari belakang, menahannya. Rukia yang terkejut menoleh ke belakang, mencoba melihat penyelamatnya.

Seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi menggenggam tangannya, mencegah Rukia jatuh dari tangga. Rambutnya yang mencolok menjadi hal pertama yang Rukia lihat—rambutnya berwarna oranye. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

Rukia dengan canggung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu, berdiri tegak dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah menolongku," ucap Rukia singkat.

Pemuda itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis—namun terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Rukia belum pernah bertemu orang yang tersenyum seperti itu padanya. "Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu baik-baik, oke?" tutur pemuda berambut oranye yang kemudian berlalu itu.

Rukia masih menatapnya dari kejauhan—ia masih terbayang manik hazel yang menatap lurus padanya itu. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas, kemudian ia menggeleng cepat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia?" katanya, menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, kemudian berjalan ke pinggir peron dan menunggu kereta.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Rukia ingin bertemu pemuda berambut oranye itu lagi.

* * *

Rukia seperti biasa menyiapkan alat tulis dan membaca catatan pelajaran minggu kemarin, seperti biasanya. Ia tidak memedulikan suasana kelasnya yang cukup ramai dipenuhi obrolan-obrolan teman sekelasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, bapak guru pun masuk ke dalam kelas—dan ia tidak sendirian. Seorang pemuda mengekor di belakangnya. Rukia membelalakkan matanya terkejut—ia kenal pemuda itu. Pemuda tinggi berambut oranye yang kemarin menolongnya di stasiun.

"Baiklah, semuanya, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap bapak guru.

Pemuda itu setengah membungkuk dan berkata, "Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Mohon bantuannya dan senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ia kemudian berdiri tegak kembali dan memasang senyum kecil di wajah.

Deg!

Pipi Rukia memanas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi detak jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih cepat. _Ada apa ini?_ batinnya, tak mengerti. Selama hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Ini semua terjadi sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan si pemuda oranye itu—Ichigo Kurosaki. Tolonglah, masalah pelajaran sudah membuatnya cukup pusing, dan ia tidak ingin pusingnya ditambah oleh masalah ini.

"Kurosaki-kun, silakan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah sana," ucap pak guru, menunjukkan bangku kosong kepada Ichigo—yang terletak tepat di belakang bangku Rukia.

"Baik. Terima kasih, _Sensei_ ," balas Ichigo yang kemudian berjalan mendekati bangku yang ditunjukkan, menarik kursi dan duduk di sana.

Rukia menelan ludahnya. Dalam hati, ia merutuki sang guru. _Kenapa ia harus duduk di belakangku?_ Jantungnya kembali berdegup tak karuan. Peluh mengalir dari dahinya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya—atau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Rukia tak sengaja melirik ke belakangnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia—Ichigo sedang memerhatikan dirinya. Rukia buru-buru memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku catatan, berusaha melupakan tatapan Ichigo yang mengarah kepadanya. Manik hazel itu, yang selalu membuatnya kaku, seakan tersengat listrik.

Tapi, biarpun begitu, Rukia ingin melihat kedua mata itu lagi.

* * *

Pelajaran pun akhirnya selesai. Rukia memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas dan mengambil bekal makan siangnya, sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Rukia tersentak kaget dan menoleh kepada sang pemilik tangan, yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Hei, kau yang kemarin di stasiun itu, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo, "yang terpeleset di tangga?"

Wajah Rukia memerah mengingat kejadian itu—ia rasanya ingin mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di tanah. "I-iya," balas Rukia canggung, sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Ichigo tertawa pelan, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum. "Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Salam kenal, kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Deg!

Rukia kembali menelan ludah, berusaha agar dirinya tetap tenang. "Namaku Rukia Kuchiki."

"Hoo, begitu. Salam kenal, Rukia."

Dan sejak perkenalan itu, Rukia merasa hari-harinya akan menjadi lebih cerah.

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Walaupun duduk berdekatan, Rukia dan Ichigo jarang mengobrol. Ichigo selalu diajak teman-temannya makan siang atau jalan-jalan bersama, sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol lebih lanjut dengan Rukia, dan Rukia sepertinya tidak memedulikan hal itu.

Malah ia sedikit lega karena tak harus berbicara dengan Ichigo—mengingat saat ia berbicara pada pemuda oranye itu ia selalu merasa aneh dan tak karuan. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau mengobrol dengan gadis membosankan seperti dirinya?

Namun, walaupun begitu, jauh di dalam hatinya Rukia ingin berbicara sekali lagi—ah, bukan, mungkin lebih sering lagi dengan Ichigo.

"Rukiaaa!"

Di jalan pulang, suara Momo memanggil Rukia dari kejauhan. Rukia menoleh ke arah Momo dan menatapnya heran. "Ada apa, Momo?"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya pertanyaan Rukia, Momo mencengkeram kedua pundak Rukia erat-erat dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tolong aku, Rukiaaa..." ucapnya memelas, membuat Rukia kaget.

"E-eh?"

"Aku telah membeli tiket konser dan salah satu band yang tampil adalah Frost-X, tapi aku tidak bisa datang karena harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah—karena itu, gantikanlah aku untuk pergi ke sana!" ucap Momo.

Rukia melebarkan kedua matanya. "Tapi, aku tidak pernah ke acara seperti itu—dan aku tidak tahu jika Nii-san mengizinkanku atau tidak. Dan, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tak kau minta orang lain saja?"

"Katakan saja pada kakakmu kalau kau akan menginap di rumahku untuk belajar bersama! Dan soal itu, aku sudah menawarkannya kepada teman-temanku yang lain, dan mereka semua tidak bisa pergi..." Mata Momo tambah berkaca-kaca, dan Rukia tidak tega melihatnya—walaupun saat ini wajah Momo terlihat sangat lucu. "Dan aku sangat ingin tanda tangan Toushiro, vokalis band Frost-X! Karena itu, tolong aku, Rukia..."

Rukia menghela napas—bagaimanapun juga, Momo adalah sahabatnya. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke sana dan meminta tanda tangan si Toushiro itu."

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi sampai konser itu dimulai. "Nah, selesai!" Momo menyodorkan sebuah cermin pada Rukia, membuat sang gadis terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di cermin. Wajahnya terias cantik oleh Momo, dengan rambutnya digelung sedikit berantakan, namun masih terkesan manis. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam dan jaket serta celana jeans, yang dipinjamkan Momo untuknya.

Dirinya kini bukanlah Rukia si kutu buku berkacamata, melainkan seorang gadis cantik yang berbanding terbalik dari dirinya yang biasa. Ia hampir tidak bisa mengenali dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. "Wah, Momo, ini..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Momo yang menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, bangga pada kemampuan meriasnya. "Dan juga, bajumu tidak ada yang cocok untuk dipakai menonton konser! Untung saja sneakers yang kau bawa itu bagus, jadi aku tidak perlu meminjamkanmu sepatu lagi..."

Momo melirik sneakers Rukia yang berwarna unik—biru pucat di bagian depan, transparan di bagian pinggirnya. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. "Aku akan mengantarmu, lalu menjemputmu jam 12! Pokoknya, jam 12 kau sudah harus ada di luar gedung konser, oke?

Rukia mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengikuti Momo dan pergi ke tempat konser.

* * *

Suasana di dalam gedung sangat meriah. Musik yang bersemangat membuat para penonton melompat-lompat. Rukia yang tidak biasa hanya bisa berdiri diam dan menonton band yang sedang tampil di atas panggung—beruntung Momo tadi membelikan lensa kontak untuknya, karena malam ini ia tidak mengenakan kacamata dan tanpa alat bantu penglihatan ia tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa.

Rukia memandang sang vokalis band dari jauh—pemuda pendek berambut putih dengan suara yang merdu. _Oh, jadi itu si Toushiro yang dimaksud Momo_. Bersamaan dengan saat itu, seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol Rukia.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja..." Rukia terkejut melihat sosok yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya itu—rambut oranye. Ichigo. Ichigo menatap Rukia sesaat tanpa bicara, seakan terpana oleh kehadiran sang gadis di hadapannya. Rukia sebenarnya sedikit was-was kalau Ichigo mengenalinya, walaupun ia rasa dengan riasan Momo dirinya tidak akan dikenali sebagai Rukia si kutu buku.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya menganggukkan kepala. Mereka berdiri bersisian, dengan Ichigo yang sesekali ikut menyanyikan lagu dan melompat, sementara Rukia masih diam di tempat.

Ichigo yang heran dengan tingkah laku sang gadis memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa ada yang salah? Daritadi kau hanya berdiri diam," ucapnya.

"Hng, aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke konser," balas Rukia canggung.

Mendengar jawabannya, Ichigo terkekeh. "Oh, begitu. Kau tak usah kebingungan. Lepaskanlah semuanya—ikuti saja alunan lagunya," balasnya. Rukia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ichigo, namun ia memerhatikan sang pemuda yang mulai ikut bernyanyi dan melompat, lalu perlahan menirukan apa yang ia lakukan.

Ternyata benar—ia tak perlu berpikir. Ia hanya perlu melepasan semuanya—bebannya, pikirannya. Rukia tak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Ia masih terus melompat mengikuti irama lagu, tak menyadari sepasang manik hazel tak lepas memandanginya.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu, band yang sekarang membawakan lagu bukan lagi band Frost-X kesukaan Momo, melainkan band lain yang membawakan lagu yang lebih bertempo lambat. Rukia seakan lupa tujuan pertamanya ia ikut konser—karena terlalu tenggelam dalam lagu.

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mengikuti alunan lagu yang lembut. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau menikmatinya?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Baguslah kalau begitu," sambung sang pemuda oranye.

Perlahan Rukia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh ujung jarinya, kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat. Rukia melirik ke arah tangannya, dan mendapati tangan Ichigo di sana. Rukia sedikit terkejut, namun ia tak lagi berdebar-debar seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu Ichigo. Ia kini merasa lebih tenang. _Hangat_ , batin Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian berbalik menghadap Rukia, mengambil satu tangan Rukia yang masih bebas dan membuat gadis itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Um, aku tahu ini agak aneh, tapi... apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia terperanjat—ia tidak ingin dirinya yang sebenarnya diketahui—dan ia pun dengan cepat menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak," tandas Rukia cepat.

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat sedikit heran. "Oh... begitu. Kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang yang pernah kutemui," sambungnya. "Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kurasa..." Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, menghindari tatapan bingung Rukia.

Dan Rukia dapat melihat semu merah tipis yang muncul di wajah Ichigo. "Kurasa, aku suka pada..."

Kriiing!

Uh-oh. Alarm ponsel Rukia berbunyi. Itu menandakan waktu sudah mencapai pukul 12—dan ia seharusnya sudah berada di luar gedung. "M-maaf, aku harus pergi," ucap Rukia cepat, melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo dan berlari melewati kerumunan orang.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" Ichigo segera mengejarnya, tak peduli dengan gerombolan orang yang terhampar di hadapannya—walaupun kerumunan itu membuatnya sulit bergerak

Sementara itu, Rukia yang berada cukup jauh di depan Ichigo sebentar lagi akan mencapai pintu keluar. "Sedikit lagi—aduh!" Rukia tersandung dan tak sengaja melepaskan salah satu sneakersnya. Namun, saat ia ingin mengambilnya lagi, kerumunan orang menghalanginya dan akhirnya Rukia pun memilih untuk keluar dari gedung konser—dengan satu kakinya yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa.

Ichigo yang sudah kehilangan jejak tidak mendapati Rukia di mana-mana—yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah sneakers berwarna biru pucat dengan pinggiran transparan yang dikenakan Rukia. Ichigo mengambil sneakers itu dan menatapnya sesaat. "Gadis itu... mirip sekali dengan Rukia."

* * *

Hari itu Rukia tidak masuk kelas. Ichigo hanya menatapi bangku kosong di depannya, bertanya-tanya ke mana sang pemilik bangku pergi. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Sebuah sneakers masih terbungkus rapi dengan plastik di dalam tasnya, menunggu sang empunya mencari.

Berhari-hari telah berlalu. Bangku di depan Ichigo masih juga kosong. Sneakers itu sudah lama dibiarkan saja memenuhi tas Ichigo—walaupun begitu, Ichigo tetap menunggu. Ia tetap menunggu sampai bangku di depannya ditempati oleh sang pemilik.

Sampai akhirnya harapannya itu terkabul. Rukia kembali masuk sekolah hari itu, menerangkan kepada guru dan teman sekelasnya yang lain bahwa ia sakit sehari dan kemudian harus menghadiri sebuah acara keluarga.

Ichigo menepuk pundak Rukia, membuat gadis itu tersentak sesaat kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. "Rukia, bisakah aku tanyakan sesuatu padamu setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia terlihat bingung awalnya, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau bisa ke atap setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

* * *

Waktu yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Ichigo telah lebih dulu pergi menuju atap sekolah, sementara Rukia masih tinggal di kelas untuk melakukan piket harian. "Sudah selesai. Kalau mau pulang duluan, silakan, Kuchiki," ucap salah satu teman sekelasnya yang juga piket hari itu.

"Terima kasih," balas Rukia, kemudian mengambil tas dan pergi ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Ichigo sedang berdiri di pinggiran atap, menatap langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. "Hng... apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Rukia canggung.

Ichigo merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan plastik dan membukanya, menunjukkan sebuah sneakers yang ia temukan saat konser—sneakers biru pucat dengan pinggiran transparan milik Rukia. Rukia terkejut, dan Ichigo berkata, "Apakah ini milikmu?"

"Bagaimana kau..." Sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau," ucap Ichigo, "kau terlihat berbeda malam itu, tapi aku masih bisa mengenalimu." Ia kemudian berlutut di depan Rukia, menyodorkan tangan kosongnya. "Bisakah kupakaikan sepatunya?"

"E-eh?" Wajah Rukia memerah, dan ia pun mengangguk pelan, mencengkeram ujung roknya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo, kemudian duduk di atap. Ichigo perlahan melepaskan sepatu Rukia dan memakaikan sneakers itu.

"Aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku waktu itu, 'kan?" ucap Ichigo sambil mengikat tali sneakers Rukia. "Aku suka padamu."

"Walaupun aku tak semenarik saat pergi ke konser?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo kembali tertawa. "Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu." Ia pun selesai mengikat simpul tali sneakers Rukia, dan memasang sebuah senyum lebar—yang kembali membuat Rukia berbunga-bunga. "Jadi, mau pulang bersama?"

END

* * *

Halo, aku murasacchibara! Waaaaaaaaai akhirnya selesai juga fanfiction ini! Emang aneh banget ceritanya tapi aku pengen banget nulis fanfic IchiRuki :""" because IchiRuki will always gain a special place in my heart /asek/ dan aku juga udah lama ngeship mereka x"D

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca sampe paragraf ini, semoga bisa cepet update AU lainnya, ciaossu!


	2. Chapter 2 - congratulations

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is Tite Kubo's property and Congratulations is a song written and sung by DAY6. I only write the fanfiction

 **Warnings:** probably OOC, plot-hole, storyline agak maksa, mungkin kebanyakan narasi, etc...

 **Note:** AU based on DAY6 – Congratulations

* * *

 _ **chapter 2 - congratulations**_

.

.

.

Kereta cukup sepi hari itu.

Rukia duduk di kursi kereta, berulang kali membuka-tutup ponselnya sembari menunggu hingga kereta tiba di tempat tujuannya. Ia menunggu. Mencari sesuatu. Sesaat setelah ia membuka ponsel, Rukia menghela napas panjang. _Masih tidak ingin bicara, ya..._

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak panggilan telepon terakhir darinya untuk Ichigo. Walaupun hari telah berganti, Rukia masih ingat betul suara Ichigo di ujung telepon—suara yang monoton, bukan suara bersemangat seperti apa yang diharapkannya.

Rukia terus menerus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja sejak panggilan telepon tersebut, namun tak bisa dipungkiri—mau bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Rukia selalu mengkhawatirkan sang kekasih. Ia pun akhirnya memasang earphone dan memutuskan untuk memutar beberapa lagu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ah, Rukia benci ketidakpastian. Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak mereka berdua memutuskan untuk 'istirahat' dari hubungan mereka? Ralat, bukan mereka berdua—Ichigo yang meminta untuk beristirahat.

* * *

" _Ichigo, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Rukia—raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah sang puan._

 _Ichigo hanya mendecakkan lidah sebelum melirik Rukia. Rukia menyadari tatapannya berbeda dari yang ia (tadinya) selalu tunjukkan pada Rukia. Tatapan yang dingin. "Apa maksudmu aku seperti ini?"_

 _Rukia terdiam sesaat, memilih kata-kata di dalam kepalanya—ia tidak mau kata-katanya terdengar terlalu kasar hingga menyakiti hati Ichigo. "Kau... seperti menghindariku. Setiap aku mengajakmu pergi bersama, kau selalu menolak. Kau mulai jarang membalas pesan dan teleponku," tandas Rukia, "apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?"_

 _Keheningan mengikuti kata-kata Rukia, mengisi atmosfir di antara sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar ini. Hei, apakah ini bisa dibilang bertengkar? Toh Rukia hanya bertanya pada Ichigo perihal perubahan sikap sang pemuda._

 _Semenit berlalu hingga akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk mematahkan keheningan. "Rukia, kurasa aku harus istirahat," balas sang pemuda bersurai oranye._

" _Istirahat?"_

" _Ya. Kurasa aku perlu beristirahat dari... hubungan kita," lanjut Ichigo._

 _Rukia diam mematung. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari menghujani pikirannya dengan pertanyaan. Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa? Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu?_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Kau tidak salah," ucap Ichigo, menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukan. Setelah sesaat berada diam dalam posisi tersebut, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Rukia. "Aku... hanya butuh waktu. Setelah ini, aku akan merasa lebih baik." Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Ichigo. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke?"_

 _Jawaban masih belum keluar dari bibir Rukia—walaupun Ichigo bilang ini bukan salahnya, di lubuk hati paling dalam Rukia masih merasa bahwa Ichigo ingin meminta istirahat dari hubungan mereka karena dirinya. Karena entah apa yang Rukia lakukan—atau mungkin Ichigo merasa bosan dengannya? Entahlah, terlalu banyak kemungkinan bagi Rukia._

 _Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyetujui pilihan Ichigo dan memercayainya. Bagaimanapun juga, Ichigo merupakan kekasihnya—lelaki yang ia cintai. Rukia tentu percaya padanya. Sebuah senyuman dengan enggan terbentuk di bibir Rukia, anggukan pelan pada akhirnya ia berikan sebagai jawaban. "Jika kau bilang begitu, baiklah. Kuharap kau akan segera merasa baikan. Aku akan menunggu," balas Rukia lirih._

 _Ichigo kembali memeluk Rukia erat. "Terima kasih, Rukia."_

 _Perlahan Rukia melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Ichigo. Rasanya Rukia tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari sang pemuda. Ia ingin tetap seperti ini._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo."_

 _Terdapat jeda beberapa saat sebelum sebuah balasan dilontarkan._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu."_

* * *

Ia bilang ia ingin beristirahat, namun sampai detik ini masih belum ada kabar lagi dari dirinya. Entah hanya perasaan Rukia saja, tapi—bukankah ini waktu yang terlalu lama untuk 'istirahat'? Jujur, Rukia tidak suka dibiarkan menunggu di balik bayangan ketidaktahuan seperti ini.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Ichigo? Apakah ia menanyakan Rukia? Apakah ia merindukan Rukia?

 _Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Ia hanya butuh lebih banyak waktu. Saat ia selesai, ia akan kembali padamu. Tenang saja—kalian saling mencintai. Ia mencintaimu, aku tahu itu_ —setidaknya, itulah yang selalu Rukia katakan pada dirinya.

Tidak apa-apa. Rukia tahu Ichigo akan kembali pada dirinya. Saat hatinya mulai meragu, ia selalu kembali percaya.

Karena ia tahu Ichigo menyayanginya. Sangat.

Pintu kereta sesaat kemudian terbuka. Rukia yang masih menunduk terfokus pada ponselnya tak memerhatikan orang yang masuk ke dalam kereta—sebelum sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar oleh telinga Rukia.

 _Eh—?_

Tidak, tidak, ia pasti mengkhayal. Tidak mungkin ia ada di sini. Apakah ia mulai berhalusinasi mendengar suara Ichigo karena terlalu merindukannya?

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tawa Ichigo. Rukia menghentikan lagu yang sedang diputarnya dan mengangkat kepalanya, tapi...

"Ahaha, Ichigo-kun lucu sekali!"

Dan tepat saat itu Rukia melihatnya. Pemuda yang masih ia tunggu-tunggu—pemuda yang ia cintai. Ichigo Kurosaki, duduk di kursi seberang Rukia—bersama seorang gadis yang tak Rukia kenal. Gadis manis dengan rambut oranye panjang, kedua lengan sang gadis melingkar di lengan Ichigo.

Raut wajah Ichigo yang awalnya terlihat senang berubah saat melihat Rukia. Mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Rukia merasa sesak. Ia tak bisa bernapas, untuk bicara saja rasanya sangat sakit. Hatinya serasa tercekik. Ah, jadi ini alasan Ichigo memintanya untuk 'istirahat' dari hubungan mereka. Jadi begini akhirnya. Jadi ini akhir dari penantian dan kepercayaannya.

"Ichigo-kun, Ichigo-kun! Lihat, deh," ucap gadis itu, kembali mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo dari dirinya. Rukia dapat melihat Ichigo yang tertawa dengan bahagianya setiap ia bicara dengan gadis itu.

Jika saja Rukia tidak sebodoh itu. Jika saja Rukia tidak semudah itu menaruh kepercayaannya pada Ichigo, mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi. Mungkin ia tak perlu menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

Tak terasa sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Rukia.

Hebat sekali, Ichigo Kurosaki. Bagaimana ia bisa terlihat baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya menginjak-nginjak Rukia?

Rukia bertanya-tanya— _Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis itu? Apakah ia lebih baik dariku?_

 _Apakah ia berhasil menghapus semua ingatan tentangku dari kepalamu?_

Ya, kebahagiaan Ichigo-lah yang paling penting bagi dirinya. Tapi, hei, mengapa Rukia harus mendoakan kebahagiaan Ichigo? Untuk apa ia mendoakan kebahagiaan pemuda yang telah meninggalkannya?

Satu persatu kilasan kenangan Rukia bersama Ichigo muncul di kepalanya.

Saat mereka bermain game bersama. Saat mereka pergi ke taman hiburan. Saat Ichigo menyanyikan lagu dan bermain gitar untuk Rukia. Saat mereka bermain tembak-tembakan dengan pistol air. Saat mereka pergi ke festival kembang api dan Ichigo mencium Rukia untuk pertama kalinya.

Kini semua kenangan itu telah hangus. Hancur berkeping-keping bersama harapan Rukia.

Kereta sebentar lagi akan tiba di stasiun tujuan Rukia. Rukia segera mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari kursi, memberikan Ichigo satu tatapan terakhir. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tak ada kata yang terucap, mereka tenggelam dalam diam sebelum Rukia berjalan ke depan pintu kereta.

 _Hei, Ichigo._

 _Apakah kau sebahagia itu? Aku melihatmu tersenyum sangat bahagia seakan kau telah melupakanku._

 _Lain halnya denganku yang hingga setiap bernapas, hatiku terasa sakit._

 _Ah, tapi bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Kau tidak akan pernah merasa sakit hati._

 _Karena jika kau berpisah dengannya, kau hanya akan memulai cinta yang baru._

 _Tak apa-apa. Tinggalkanlah aku._

 _Pergilah dengannya seakan aku tidak pernah ada._

Kereta pun berhenti dan pintu terbuka. Rukia berjalan keluar dari kereta—sesaat setelah ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Ichigo. Kata-kata terakhirnya untuk (mantan) kekasihnya.

"Selamat, Ichigo Kurosaki."

 _Selamat, kau telah menghancurkan hatiku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fin.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update fic ini ;_; maaf udah menelantarkan(?) fic ini huhuhu /halah

Sebenernya lagunya lumayan lama tapi saya baru dengerin dan baru suka /dzigh/ selain melodinya yang enak, arti lagunya juga- nyes :")

Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
